Homecoming
by Bethsquirt
Summary: Connor has been in Vancouver for a month. Abby has a special present for him when he returns home. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface*

**A/N:** Since I've seen the photos of Andrew in Vancouver that have been circulating recently, I thought I should write a little fic! I hope you enjoy

**Homecoming:**

The last day of his four week long trip to Vancouver was officially here. Connor had a positive vibe about the new team that had been put into place for the second Anomaly Research Centre. Evan seemed to be a very strong leader already, he had his sights set on the goals and Connor was certain they would be able to achieve them under Evan's strict but attentive leadership. The rest of the team, Mac, Ange, Ken and Dylan were all great at what they had specialised in, and with a bit of conditioning Connor was sure they would all be very suited to the job in question. The team all bonded instantly and connected well out in the field, which settled Connor's nervous mind instantaneously, and he could tell that they would thrive under Evan's leadership. He had enjoyed his time in Vancouver but a big part of Connor was missing and he couldn't bring himself to fully enjoy the new experiences he was being handed. Abby was still at home in London and he had missed her dearly. The calls and Skype sessions were lovely, but nothing could beat having Abby at his side to hold and to kiss.

When Connor had been approached about the month long visit over the pond, both Abby and Connor had tried to get the time off work. Lester had only allowed Connor to go, stating the new work being done to the menagerie needed to be overseen by Abby, and after many arguments and lectures, Abby had relented and stayed behind, much to Connor's dismay. She had driven him to the airport and stayed with him until he had handed over his boarding pass and they were separated, for the first time in months. Neither of them could help but feel slightly uneasy with the separation after having become so used to the company and close proximity of each other.

Connor had slept for 4 hours of his flight home and had chewed through the food that he had found wasn't as exciting as he had hoped it would be. He was starting to get slightly agitated now, all he wanted was Abby in his arms and he had another 5 hours to wait yet. The various bumps and bruises he had gained from his month away were making themselves known as he found it nearly impossible to get comfortable in the small confines of the airplane chair. He toyed with the ring that hung from the chord around his neck to try and cure his boredom. It had been resting on Abby's finger for the past 5 months since they had gotten engaged and she had continued to wear it even when they'd brought her a new engagement ring of her own. She had given it back to him for his trip as a 'remembrance token' to which he'd replied "How could I ever forget you exactly?" He smiled to himself as he remembered what had occurred for the rest of that evening. He finally decided to try and get more sleep and slipped the earplugs into his ears as he closed his eyes once again, trying to listen to the music he had on his iPod for the rest of his journey until he could be reunited with his love.

_x_X_x_

Connor was tired, even though he had slept for an extra hour during the end of his journey. Once he had landed back at Heathrow he trudged around the airport until he found himself standing at the luggage carousel. He watched as families waited, young children running around the room, pulling animal bags behind them as they left or excitedly pointing out their bags for their tired parents. He waited for fifteen minutes before he saw his two suitcases come rolling around the track and he hauled them off, placing them onto the tiled floor next to him. He pulled the handles up and grabbed hold of them as he made his way out of the room. He was constantly checking his phone but found no new messages or missed calls and he found himself nervous again as he moved down the long corridors of the airport.

He rounded the corner into the arrivals department and scanned the room. He heard his name being shouted and turned to the left to see Abby waving as she ran towards him. He let go of the handles just as she met him and swung her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He returned her hug; wrapping his arms around her waist and feeling his fatigue instantly disappear. He placed her down onto the floor again and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads against each other and Abby smiled.

"I missed you." She whispered, closing her eyes, clutching tightly to Connor's jacket and breathing in the scent that she had grown to love so much.

"Missed you too. Can't wait to get home. Then I can show you just how much I missed you." Abby giggled as he kissed a line down her neck. He laughed as he saw her blush and pressed another kiss to her lips.

"C'mon then. If we don't move out of here quickly I'm pretty sure we'd give these people the fright of their lives." She pulled away from Connor, a smile on her face and a sparkle in her blue eyes. He pulled up the handle of one of the suitcases as Abby grabbed the other. He moved to grasp her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, feeling a full on grin appear on his face as he felt her engagement ring against his finger. She looked up to him and returned his smile before leaning further into his side as they left the airport hand in hand and together once more.

As soon as Connor was comfortable in the car and on his way back to their new home he felt his tiredness re-appear. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the window, enjoying the familiar banter that spread between him and Abby. Just as he was feeling the tug of sleep start to pull him under Abby spoke up again.

"I forgot to mention earlier. I started on the spare room whilst you were away. Well, I've cleaned it and painted it anyways." She was focussed intently on the road as she talked and Connor smiled at her face as she concentrated.

"What colour?" He mumbled, intrigued by her comment. They had moved into their new home just after their engagement after the near disaster of New Dawn. They'd left all of their spare stuff in the spare room as they concentrated on all of the other rooms in the house. They'd only just finished their bedroom and kitchen the week before Connor had left to go to Vancouver.

"You can see when you get home!" She smirked, glancing sideways at Connors sarcastic glare. He rested his head back against the window and tried to get some rest for the remainder of his journey.

_x_X_x_

They arrived at their home 20 minutes later and Abby helped Connor to unload the car and drag the suitcases into the hall. As soon as she had closed and locked the door she found herself being lifted up and pressed against it as Connor's lips claimed hers in a fiery and passionate kiss. She moaned appreciatively and returned his kiss with equal fervour. Just as he moved his hand to cup her breast she pulled her lips from his. She smirked as his eyes went wide and she patted her hands onto his shoulders.

"I want you to see the room first Connor." She whispered, placing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"But…"

"No buts. We can continue this later, I promise." With that, he regretfully placed her back down to the floor and made his way up the stairs. He heard Abby walk into the kitchen and he made his way across the lounge to the closed door of their spare room. He pushed the door open and walked into the room, surprised to see how much Abby had actually managed to do in the month he had been away.

Where there had once been boxes upon boxes filled with random things that didn't have a home quite yet, there was a cleaned space which made the room seem much more spacious. The desk in the corner had been scrubbed and polished and was tucked away nice and neatly. The window had white billowing curtains pulled open to reveal the small garden they had been able to get with their home. The walls had been painted from a boring grey to a smooth buttery yellow colour that complimented the dark wooden flooring. He was impressed. As he took a double take around the room he noticed a border that travelled around the top of the walls. He moved to take a closer look and narrowed his eyes as he saw what it was. Teddy bears. A row of teddy bears across the top of the room. Connor was confused. They had both decided that this room would end up being their spare bedroom/study. Why would she paint teddy bears as a border? As he moved to the desk he saw a small toy bear propped up against the wall with an envelope attached to it, with his name written across the front. By now, Connor was thoroughly confused. He picked up the envelope which had some sort of object tucked inside and opened it, pulling out the single piece of paper it held within. He unfolded the paper and read the word…

"Surprise."

His eyes widened. He picked the envelope up again and turned it upside down, feeling the small object land onto his hand. He turned the pink stick over and read the word that appeared on the small screen.

"Positive."

It clicked in Connor's head and for a while he stood, glued to the spot, staring at the two simple words in front of him. He read the words again and then forced himself to move, coming to a sudden halt as he saw Abby standing in the doorway facing him. She smiled shyly at him and he stood unmoving again. He could see Abby becoming increasingly nervous and he blurted out the only word that he could think about at the moment.

"Baby?" Abby nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm gunna be a daddy?"

"Yeah…" A sudden smile overtook Connor and the tears fell unchecked down his cheeks as he rushed forwards to Abby and lifted her off the ground again. She let out a laugh of relief and let her own tears fall as she embraced Connor.

"We're having a baby!" He placed her on the floor again and kissed her soundly on the lips. He moved his hands under her blouse and rested them on her abdomen and holding it there for what seemed like forever.

"Conn, you know, if you move your hand it's not going to go anywhere." She laughed as her tears still fell down her cheeks. Connor smiled and moved his hands to cup her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you so much. And I'll love our baby too."

"I know you will. You'll be such a great father Connor."

"And you'll be a fantastic mummy."

Abby let out a squeak as Connor lifted her into his arms and carried them to their bedroom. He may have been waiting for his return to Abby for the entire month he had been away, but this was a better homecoming than he had ever expected and he wouldn't change it for the world.

**The End.**


End file.
